Anthian Sewer
|Completion= }} Anthian Sewer is a hidden passageway beneath Anthian City - Shopping District and Anthian Park. It also contains the power core of Anthian City, as well as a research facility. This place is only accessible after obtaining the Soaring Badge, as well as the Basement Key from Uncle Gerald. Notable Events ''Note: The following events happen after acquiring Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen and Basement Key from Uncle Gerald.'' Sneaking Through After Rival Jake is captured, Rival Tess teams up with the player to rescue him once the player obtains the Basement Key from Uncle Gerald. All Trainer matches will become Double Battles and Tess will heal the player's Pokémon after each Trainer battle until player and Tess reach the end of this sewer. Once they open the door to Anthian Park, they immediately find Jake being held captive, as well as... Bomb Disposal After defeating the Eclipse Boss in Anthian Park, the bomb installed on the power core goes off, causing the city to plummet! However, a certain duo of Legendary Pokémon manage to stabilize the city, as well as to send the player and Tess back in time into the Anthian Sewer once again before the bomb was planted. The sewer has become greyscale, showing that the time has stopped temporarily, thus conveniently preventing Wild Pokémon encounters for the time being. Before proceeding, it is highly recommended for the player to heal his or her Pokémon by depositing them into the PC right behind Tess one by one, and also switch Pokémon if necessary. Using the Core Key dropped from the Eclipse Boss, the player and Tess head back to the research facility and barge in the previously inaccessible power core room to stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from planting the bomb, only for him to dispatch a gang of Pokémon which are willing to use Explosion immediately when the fight begins! Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Black Sludge}} |- |Item5%=Smoke Ball}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Electirizer}} |- Trainers Double Battles |- |- |- |- |- |- |Attack1 = Metal Sound|Attack2 = Flash Cannon|Attack3 = Electro Ball|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |Attack1 = Flash Cannon|Attack2 = Screech|Attack3 = Discharge|Attack4 = Discharge}} |- |Attack1 = Self-Destruct|Attack2 = Light Screen|Attack3 = Magnet Rise|Attack4 = Discharge}} |- |- |Attack1 = Light Screen|Attack2 = Magnet Rise|Attack3 = Discharge|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Self-Destruct|Attack2 = Light Screen|Attack3 = Magnet Rise|Attack4 = Discharge}} |- |Attack1 = Flatter|Attack2 = Future Sight|Attack3 = Heal Block|Attack4 = Psychic}} |- |Attack1 = Metal Sound|Attack2 = Flash Cannon|Attack3 = Electro Ball|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |- |Attack1 = Sludge Wave|Attack2 = Screech|Attack3 = Gunk Shot|Attack4 = Acid Armor}} |- |Attack1 = Clear Smog|Attack2 = Toxic|Attack3 = Amnesia|Attack4 = Belch}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge Bomb|Attack2 = Sludge Wave|Attack3 = Gunk Shot|Attack4 = Acid Armor}} |- |Attack1 = Embargo|Attack2 = Taunt|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |- |Attack1 = High Jump Kick|Attack2 = Scary Face|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Facade}} |- |Attack1 = High Jump Kick|Attack2 = Scary Face|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Facade}} |- |Attack1 = Wake-Up Slap|Attack2 = Dual Chop|Attack3 = Submission|Attack4 = Bulk Up}} |- |Attack1 = Wake-Up Slap|Attack2 = Dual Chop|Attack3 = Submission|Attack4 = Bulk Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Metal Sound|Attack2 = Flash Cannon|Attack3 = Electro Ball|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |Attack1 = Rock Slide|Attack2 = Lava Plume|Attack3 = Amnesia|Attack4 = Body Slam}} |- |Attack1 = Rock Blast|Attack2 = Drill Run|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Stone Edge}} |- |Attack1 = Acupressure|Attack2 = Swords Dance|Attack3 = Jump Kick|Attack4 = Drill Peck}} |- |Attack1 = U-Turn|Attack2 = Screech|Attack3 = X-Scissor|Attack4 = Sky Uppercut}} |- |- |Attack1 = Automize|Attack2 = Mirror Shot|Attack3 = Screech|Attack4 = Discharge}} |- |Attack1 = Signal Beam|Attack2 = Recycle|Attack3 = Discharge|Attack4 = Lock-On}} |- |Attack1 = Metal Sound|Attack2 = Flash Cannon|Attack3 = Electro Ball|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |Attack1 = Confuse Ray|Attack2 = Power Gem|Attack3 = Discharge|Attack4 = Cotton Guard}} |- Single Battle |- |- |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival — Polyhex. His team consists of Pokémon with the move Explosion. * Anthian Sewer is a throwback to Castelia Sewers, Unova in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Both connect the central business district of their respective cities to a park, and both have the Rival team up with players when they first enter the sewers. 4 Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns